Reversed Roles
by Samukokoro-Yami-Bella
Summary: Vincent returns from a little work, to a horny lover. Proposing a reversal in roles, Vincent gets his way to be the dominant for the night with his normally dominant lover Sephiroth.
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any Characters, places, or Names in this Fan-Made-Fic. All Rights Reserved to their Creator.

Author's Note: SamuKokoro-Yami-Bella here, here is one of my first ever Fan-Fictions I ever wrote, so I decided to share it with you all. I do hope you Enjoy this Yaoi piece of work, I hope to hear from you, such as your opinions and reviews.

Darkness shrouded the small, rebuilt town of Nibelheim, while its occupants turned in for the night; a dimly flickering orange mixed with yellow glow, could be seen from the old untouched Shin-Ra Manor, that from the past when the rest of Nibelheim went up in flames, the Manor, or otherwise known Mansion, had never even been touched by the burning flames from years ago. The old Shin-Ra Manor looked as if it had been around for several hundreds of years, several of the windows had been boarded up with 4x4 pieces of wood, and only small amounts of the flickering light that could be seen had been visible. The seemingly run down Manor was shrouded in a blanket of darkness, tall worn yet withered trees stood off to the left of the Manor from looking at it; however of to the right of the Manor, was the stone cobble walls littered here and there with windows, several boarded up with the wood, and the remaining visible windows had either been filled with cracks, or destroyed completely. Surrounding the entire Shin-Ra Manor beside the tall dark looming trees, was a stone wall that had only ever reached, to about three foot in the air, and a small tattered wooden little gate that was open; however it was hanging slightly off of its hinges, seemingly stuck making it unable to close or even re-open. It was stuck like that, squeaks occasionally echoed into the night, with the almost gentle soft blowing of the wind, and sending icy chills through the night; however, in this seemingly quiet and spooky night, nothing seemed to stir or move.

The dark night sky was as clear as crystal, the moon full and bright with sparkling diamond like stars littering the ebony blanket, and giving the icy night a seemingly winter like feel; however, it was the middle of summer, making the icy wind blowing through the night come of as a scene from a horror film, and making anyone who had dared to walk threw the small town shiver mostly from the icy wind, and partly from the seemingly spooky night. Though everything seemed serene, quiet and even peaceful, some could even say it was relaxing, and even pulled unsuspecting tourists in to visit the quaint little town of Nibelheim. Everything was quiet, peaceful, and still. All for the slight blowing of the icy wind, making the peaceful night seem to speak to any who would simply stand beside the water barrel in the centre of town, staring towards the long cobble stone path that lead out towards the exit of the small town; however, that small path also lead out to Mt. Nibel. The tips of the mountain peeks could be seen from the centre of the small little town, however, many who had stared up at the Mountain peeks, often told their friends or family, who spread it through the small town that occasionally loud roars of a beast could be heard in the dead of the night. Several of the towns people had become accustom to the loud roars of the unknown and unnamed beast, pushing it aside as if it was only natural that the echoes of the beast could be heard, and even learned to live with it after many years.

However, upon this icy silent night, a silhouette of a person could be seen standing or possibly sitting at one of the windows, the continuous flickering of a light moved the silhouette to the left then to the right. Seeming to be waiting for someone to return to the old run down Shin-Ra manor, the gleam of the full moon occasionally glistened against the spider web, cracked window, causing for something like silver to flicker with the moons bright glow that seemed to reflect off of the strangely placed silver object. The slight sight of a shadowed figure could be vaguely seen from behind the silhouette, it seemed to dance with the flickering of the light that was flickering seemingly behind the silhouette at the window. That same silhouette never seemed to move, just sat there as if it was just a doll or even a seemingly dark coloured curtain, until it actually happened.

A dark figure approached the worn wooden gate of the stone like fence, as the silhouette at the spider web cracked window seemed to flicker, and the moons bright gleam bounced off of the window; which revealed long flowing silver-white hair, while bright aqua coloured green orbs seemed to sparkle beneath the moons light. Then with a sudden blink of the eye, the shadowed figure shifted before vanishing completely from the window, while the flickering of the light seemed to illuminate the dark building as if the silhouette had been holding a candle, and shifted through the old run down Shin-Ra Manor. When suddenly a loud squeaking sound echoed into the silent night sky, as a flickering light filed out into the dark night, and vaguely lit up the front entrance of the Shin-Ra Manor; which revealed several cobwebs at the corner of the front door, while the illuminated silhouette at the door way gazed aqua green eyes towards the dark figure seemingly stumbling up the stone cobbled pathway.

The flickering light was revealed slightly as a twin lit candle holder, which held two long thin creamy white candles, their flame flickering in the slight icy wind that barely blew over the small town. The flickering light however, lit up the being holding the candles revealing a slim face, with a slight pointed nose, that seemed to follow the slight soft point of their chin. Silvery white bangs fell over the bright looking aqua green eyes, peach coloured pale flesh illuminated to reveal a slick pale pink pair of lips, that seemed to tug up at the left into a strangely arousing smirk. Pale peach coloured flesh could be seen from the seemingly silken like shirt, before aqua green coloured orbs seemed to change from slight sparkling to somewhat saddened at the sight of the dark being before them, and causing those slim pale pink lips to part revealing perfect pearly white teeth,

"Vincent, what is wrong?" The peach fleshed male questioned, with a deep husky, yet brooding sounding voice echoed into the icy cold night, "You look like crap"

"Hmph... It's nothing, Sephiroth" The dark being spoke up, their own voice rivalling the husky sound of the silvery white haired seeming male, "Anyway, I found some documents that may interest you" The male stated again, as the flickering candle light illuminated magenta coloured eyes, and pale almost deathly white flesh,

"Vincent, you can't hide things from me, I will find out what is wrong" The one who had answered to the name Sephiroth stated, while stepping out of the doorway to allow the dark attire clad male to enter the seemingly run down Shin-Ra Manor,

"Not tonight Sephiroth, I really ain't in the mood for your questions. I just want to get out of these clothes, have a hot bath, something to eat, then go to bed" Vincent, as he answered to stated, in a slight icy cold tone as he walked past the silvery white haired male, "Want to join me?"

"Now I know something is wrong, you never ask if I want to join you, Vincent" Sephiroth stated smugly, as he slowly closed the door behind him, while allowing the candle light to light up the entire front area of the Shin-Ra Manor,

"Yes or no Sephy?" Vincent asked coldly, using his given pet name for the silvery white haired male, "If you don't want to that is fine by me"

"I never said I didn't want to" Sephiroth stated, as he moved silently towards the dark attire clad male, while reaching out his free hand to lightly tug at the dark red coloured leather like fabric, which covered the lower half of Vincents face, and pulled him closer before whispering, "How about, I give you a nice full body massage, you seem tense, and you are no fun when you are tense" Sephiroth purred out, tugging Vincent the small distance between them, and crushing his lips against the strangely smooth pale deathly white lips.

A small startled sound escaped from Vincent, his magenta coloured eyes slowly closing to the sudden warmth that enveloped his lips, while Vincent raised his golden coloured left armoured like arm up to Sephiroths silvery white hair, and pulled him closer to his body to deepen the strangely tender yet steamy chaste kiss. Low sounding groans slipped from between both males parted lips, until suddenly the two males pulled apart, panting breathlessly as magenta coloured eyes gazed into the aqua green eyes staring back into the hypnotic eyes of Vincent. Neither male spoke another word to each-other, as Vincent released Sephiroths silvery white locks of hair, and trailing the cold golden metal towards Sephiroths pale peach coloured flesh; which Vincent trailed his gold seemingly armoured coated fingers over Sephiroths smooth flesh, before removing his hand completely, and turning on his heel as he began to walk towards the fixed up stairs in the entrance way. Vincents hips swayed slightly, the dark red coloured like cape swayed behind him as he moved, occasionally revealing his tight black leather clad backside, and revealing the toned muscles of Vincents thighs as he walked up the slightly creaking wooden stairs; which took him up to the first floor that lead to four bedrooms, as well as another set of stairs that lead up to the master bedroom,and en suite bathroom.

Sephiroth just stood there, watching at his lover swaying his hips as he made his way up the creaky old stair case, and allowing the silvery white haired male to gaze at the tight and firm backside. Sephiroth could only release a frustrated sigh, as he shook his head, and followed after Vincent with the twin candle holder within his right hand, leaving his left hand free. Aqua green eyes sparkled slightly, as they noticed the crumpled up crimson coloured fabric upon the final set of stairs towards the master bedroom, and causing Sephiroth to shake his head as he bent forward to grab at the discarded red cape like fabric; which revealed to have about three belts around what seemed to be the collar of the fabric, while the end of the crimson fabric looked worn, and even tattered from years of wear and tear. Shaking his head once again, Sephiroth allowed a smirk to tug at the left of his lips as he held the crimson fabric to his silken clad chest, and continued up to the master bedroom where he came across the golden like armour that was always adorning Vincents left arm. The golden like claws were sharp, as they glisten beneath the flickering of the candle light that lit up the entire large master bedroom.

Directly in front of the master bedroom door was a large four posted bed, draped in silken black sheets with black covered pillows, while mahogany coloured bed side tables were situated to either side of the bed; which both had an old seemingly Gothic styled bed side lamp, one of the two small bed side tables; the one to the left of the large bed also held a down turned book, with a pair of reading glasses sitting snugly atop the open books cover. While the other bed side table had nothing but several vanilla folders, along with a simple battery powered clock that revealed the time to be 11:56 pm. A silent sigh slipped from Sephiroths parted lips as he turned towards the left of the bedroom doorway, noticing the trail of black cloth leading to the en suite bathroom, along with the gold plated black boots that started the trail of clothes, and the sound of running water echoing into the master bedroom. The slight scent of vanilla and lily spread around the master bedroom, causing Sephiroth to release another sigh from his parted lips, before walking over to the left side table, and turning on the bed side lamp; which allowed him to blow out the candles he carried around with him, illuminating the master bedroom, and revealing the dark red and black painted walls.

Of to the right of the bedroom, a large double breasted window was covered in a thick mixed pair of curtains, one curtain was rich red and the other curtain was a dark ebony black. Up against the wall to the right of the Bedroom door housed a large double breasted wardrobe, while a dresser sat not to far from the wardrobe, with a beautiful dark oak coloured shelf situated about a good two foot above the dresser; which held Vincents weapon of choice, including the crimson and black cladded attired males precious Cerberus charm hanging over the side of the shelf. However to the left of the bedroom was Sephiroths own chosen weapon, his long bladed Masamune sword was hanging on four sword hooks, keeping the long over seven foot weapon off of the floor, and about five foot up the wall. Next to Sephiroths weapon was a vanity table, a large mirror attached to the wall decorated in a Gothic look, painted in black with a mixture of red and silver-grey painted designs. Glancing his aqua green orbs back towards the partly opened bathroom door, steam escaping into the master bedroom causing Sephiroth to shake his head for a split moment, before he placed the twin candle holder down upon the bedside table with the down turned book, and removed his own black tight fitting leather trousers; which left him standing beside the bed in just a black silken robe, before he walked towards the bathroom door, clearing his throat Sephiroth heard a startled gasp slip from his lovers throat,

"Is your offer still open, Vincie?" Sephiroth asked in a deep husky purr, while leaning against the door frame,

"Yes Sephy, it is still open" Vincents voice sounded, followed by the sound of splashing water, "You can wash my hair and back if you don't mind"

"Anything for you, my little Vampire" Sephiroth teased, while pushing himself off of the door frame, before he pushed the door open slightly more, "You know, Vincent, it gets harder to resist you"

"Hmph, you just have no self control" Vincent hissed playfully, as he leaned back in the large porcelain bathtub, his right arm hanging over the edge of the bath, while leaning back with his magenta eyes closed, "But you know, I want to be top for once"

"Oh really, what makes you think I would let you top?" Sephiroth spat, as he walked across the cold white tiled floor, taking note of the steamed up mirror with several towels sitting upon the side beside the porcelain sink basin,

"I will be top by force if I have to, Sephy" Vincent stated while slowly opening his right eye, staring towards his lover as he noticed the toned muscles rippling beneath the silken robe Sephiroth wore, and smirked deviously while indicating for the silvery white haired male to come closer, "We both know you like the brute force, Sephiroth"

"So do you, Vincent" Sephiroth stated in a deep husky purr, while stepping closer to the porcelain bath tub, removing his black silken robe and allowing the soft fabric to fall to the ground, and revealing his godly, perfectly toned body allowing Sephiroth to notice the roaming of Vincents eyes up and down his body, "Like what you see, Vincie?"

"You know I do, now are you going to join me, or do I have to drag you into this bath?" Vincent questioned slightly colder than expected, causing Sephiroth to chuckle while slipping easily into the bath tub, and sitting behind his lover after said male shifted forward to give him room, "You know Sephy, I think you would enjoy being bottom for once"

"You know what, if it will make you happy, you can top tonight, if you are up to it" Sephiroth purred in a husky whisper, allowing his warm breath to trail over Vincents exposed right ear, "You can use any means possible to have fun"

"Sounds like a plan, but don't back out when we start" Vincent purred back, while allowing his body to press back into Sephiroths toned, and muscled chest while the others arms slipped around Vincents torso,

"Don't worry, I won't" Sephiroth stated simply, as he reached for the body wash so he could scrub his lovers chest, while moving to massage the soapy suds into Vincents toned, yet tense shoulders.

Water gushed against the sides of the bathtub, Sephiroth tenderly massaged his finger tips into Vincents shoulders and neck, eliciting soft sounding moans to escape parted lips, and echoing around the bathroom; which stirred something deep within Sephiroths groin, as he lightly scratched his nails down Vincents back, as said male leaned forward to grab for the bottle of shampoo, and allowing a startled gasped out moan to slip from his parted lips. Sephiroth only groaned lowly, as he entwined his slender fingers into Vincents thick ebony locks of hair, and tugged his head back slightly while purring huskily into Vincents ear; murmuring lustful suggestions, of what the two lovers could do after their shared bath, while easily tugging the bottle of shampoo from Vincents left hand, before telling Vincent to shuffle forward then lay back. Vincent did instantly, wanting to get into bed with his lover, and have their fun making each other sweaty, while moans, groans and grunts would sound into the silent night. Sephiroth could only chuckle at his lovers eagerness, as he quickly went about washing his lovers long ebony hair, while occasionally slipping his fingers down Vincents torso, and lightly scratching his nails over the ebony haired males toned and muscled torso. Vincent gasped out a startled moan, his magenta eyes gazed up into the aqua green staring down at him, before parting his lips as his moist pink tongue darted out to moisten his lips, before he spoke lustfully,

"Would you wait till we are in bed" Vincent stated, while shifting as he felt Sephiroths slender fingers trace his toned abs, "I was also wondering if you would be interested in a little bondage play?"

"Now that sounds rather tasteful" Sephiroth replied, before allowing his lover to sit up, and shift slightly in the bathtub, "Shall we get to the bedroom now?"

"Definitely, but you are bottom" Vincent stated, as he dragged himself to stand up, droplets of water trickling down over his toned muscled torso, and his perfectly muscled thighs causing Sephiroth to gulp dryly as he to dragged himself to stand up.

Vincent could only smirk, his magenta eyes seemed to sparkle lustfully as he climbed out of the bathtub, dripping water over the tiled flooring as he sauntered towards the sink basin; where he grabbed for one of the red towels, rubbing his body over to relieve it of all the trickling water droplets, and then using another one of the towels to rub through his hair. Drying of his long ebony hair as much as he could, while sauntering butt naked towards the bathroom door, and swaying his hips to entice Sephiroth to follow after him as he walked back into the master bedroom. Smirking to himself as he walked over to the dresser beside the double breasted wardrobe, as he dropped the towel within his hand to the ground, before tugging one of the top drawers open to reveal several leather belts; along with handcuffs, whips, bottles of lubricants, and other various toys that can be used in the bedroom. A smirk tugged at his lips, as Vincent tugged several of the belts from the drawer, and then gathered several other items from the same drawer; which caused a warm stirring in his abdomen as he glanced towards the bathroom door to watch as Sephiroth sauntered into the bedroom, before he walked over to the bed in all his naked glory while gazing his aqua green eyes towards Vincents perfectly toned naked form.

Vincent only released a small amused chuckle, holding about three belts in his right hand along with what looked like one of the many brown pleated leather whips, and in his left hand he held a bottle of lubricant along with two sash like ribbons; which caused a small pleasing whimper to slip from parted lips, as Vincent allowed his magenta orbs to connect with Sephiroths aqua green orbs, and in that instant both males breathing accelerated before Vincent moved even closer to the large four posted double bed. Striding slowly towards the bed where Sephiroth laid himself out comfortable upon his back, with his right hand behind his head while the left hand rested upon his abdomen, his aqua green orbs were glazed over with lust; which gazed back at Vincent who stepped closer and closer, before he stood at the edge of the bed while placing the items he pulled out of the dressers drawer, and smirking a deviously up at Sephiroth before Vincent stepped around the bed after re-picking up one of the leather belts. Holding the leather belt tightly within his hands, Vincent climbed up upon the bed before shifting to straddle Sephiroths well toned thighs, before the ebony haired male leaned forward, and clasped for the silvery white haired males left wrist; which he pulled up to his lips where he placed a seemingly light kiss against the back of Sephiroths hand, before pushing the hand up to middle of the double beds bed frame, and carefully placed it against what looked like the wall. That was until Vincent carefully began binding the belt within his left hand, around Sephiroths left wrist while narrowing his magenta eyes in warning; which told Sephiroth himself that Vincent wasn't going to play nice tonight, as he roughly grabbed for Sephiroths right wrist, and entwined the belt around that wrist also.

Once Vincent had both of Sephiroths wrists bound, the ebony haired male shifted back slightly while reaching his right hand back, and grabbing for one of the sash's he had placed behind him without even looking back; which caused Sephiroth to shiver in anticipation as Vincent brought a black silken sash back into sight, smirking almost darkly as he leaned forward allowing his slowly growing erection to rub against Sephiroths groin and abdomen, and then proceeded to carefully slip the black sash around Sephiroths eyes before tying it securely. Feeling the slight arousing shivers that ran through Sephiroths body, turn into arousing shudders as Vincent began lightly scratching his nails down over the taut muscles that rippled beneath the toned flesh of Sephiroths torso, and only stopping as they neared closer and closer towards Sephiroths silvery white happy trail. Another smirk tugged at the right of Vincents slim pale white lips, before he sensually shifted down Sephiroths hips where he stopped, and shifted before dipping between Sephiroths toned thighs as he leaned back while flexing his muscles; which caused Sephiroth to growl in anticipation at the slight movement, and flexing vibrations of Vincents body between his thighs. This caused Sephiroth to release a low groan, as he tried to shift slightly with Vincent between his thighs, only to hiss slightly as harsh leather was whipped harshly against his pale fleshed thighs,

"I didn't say you could move" Vincents husky brooding voice echoed around the room, sending a jolt of electricity through Sephiroths body, "Now, how shall I punish you, Sephiroth?" Vincents voice sounding slightly demonic, as if Vincent had allowed his darker, Chaos side to vaguely take over,

"However you want, love" Sephiroth purred out, as he felt the harsh sting of a belt buckle whip against his torso, and causing him to literally yelp out a pleasured moan.

A deep throaty, husky sounding chuckle escaped parted lips, Vincents once magenta orbs flashed to a golden yellow, and back to the hypnotic magenta they had previously been; which Vincent seemed to smirk at, revealing elongated sharp fangs to protrude from his upper lip, before his pink moist muscle darted out quickly to moisten his slowly drying lips. Vincent shifted once again, gradually making his way farther down the bed, until he stopped to settle between Sephiroths legs, and allowing Vincent to smirk once again before shifting to move completely; which allowed Vincent to use the belt within his hand to tie Sephiroths ankles to the beam at the end of the bed, and slightly forcing the silvery white haired males legs to be spread eagled. Once Vincent had Sephiroth just how he wanted him, the ebony haired male shifted to sit back between Sephiroths thighs, with the bottle of clear Lubricant along with the brown pleated whip he removed from the dresser drawer. Allowing the ebony haired male to place the clear bottle of Lubricant beside Sephiroths left hip, while keeping the brown pleated leather whip tightly grasped within his right hand. Gazing his magenta coloured orbs over Sephiroths toned physique, before shifting slightly so that he was raised upon his knees between Sephiroths thighs, and bringing his right arm back, before snapping it forward so quickly; that the hissed startled groan that echoed into the silent Shin-Ra Manor, mixed with the harsh sound of leather connecting with taut bare flesh.

The whips cracking sound, that it made as it whipped through the air before connecting with certain areas of Sephiroths body, echoed throughout the Shin-Ra Manor loudly, and could even be vaguely heard from outside of the Manor. Gasped groans, mixed with satisfying moans, Vincent lashed at Sephiroths taut flesh multiple times, rousing both himself and his lover. Ragged breaths could be heard, beads of perspiration formed upon Vincents brow as the ebony haired male dropped the whip from within his grasp, and allowed it to fall effortlessly to the hard wooden floor as it echoed around the room; which caused for the sound of several seeming birds to squawk into the night skies, before the sound of their wings flapping echoed throughout the small town of Nibelheim. While still within the Shin-Ra Manor, Vincent purred huskily while slowly shifting as he crawled up his lovers body, and pressed his lips domineeringly against Sephiroths; which elicited a low strangled moan of pleasure, making Sephiroth shiver in anticipation as he attempted to break through the leather belt, which bound his wrists to the top of the bed, and failing as he felt the rough texture of Vincents left hand trailing over the swelling welts upon his taut muscled torso. Shuddering at the seemingly gentle caresses of Vincents fingers against his burning flesh, Sephiroth released a low sounding whimper from his throat as he felt Vincents body heat draw away from his own, and causing Sephiroth to buck his hips up trying to somehow get that delicious heat back.

Vincent just chuckled darkly at Sephiroths feeble attempts, before reaching for the bottle of clear Lubricant he left on the bed, and proceeded to smear the fingers of his right hand in the clear gel like substance. A dark glisten lit up Vincents magenta orbs, as they flickered between golden yellow and magenta, before Vincent trailed his gel coated fingers down over Sephiroths silvery white happy trail; which caused Sephiroth to shudder in anticipation of what was due to come, only to seemingly whimper when he felt the delicious touch vanish from his body, and those smooth cooling lips to suddenly capture his own once more. Groaning low at the back of their throats, Vincent shifted slightly, allowing his own throbbing arousal to rub against Sephiroths own pulsating, blood engorged member; which caused the two males to shudder from the electrifying sparks, that seemed to ignite whenever their naked bodies touched. Breaking their chaste lip lock, Vincent began to trail teasing bites down from the corner of Sephiroths lips, and tortuously making their way down to the ex-Generals shoulder; where Vincent harshly sank his teeth into the taut flesh, piercing it effortlessly as warm crimson liquid seeped into the ebony haired males mouth, before sliding efficiently and slowly down Vincents throat. Vincent groaned at the slightly sweet metallic taste as it slid down his throat, before lapping at the puncture wounds, and then proceeding to trail torturous slow kisses and bites down over Sephiroths toned torso.

Making sure that each of his bites and occasional kisses were tortuously slow, Vincent began to purr almost animalistically as he gazed his eyes up at Sephiroths contorted with pleasure facial features, and eliciting low whimpered moans and groans that sent electrifying shocks throughout Vincents body. Shuddering at the electric shocks that ran through his own body, Vincent continued to kiss and bite down over Sephiroths toned torso, pausing at the left erected nub, and taking it into his mouth; allowing him to envelope the sensitive flesh in warmth, before flicking his tongue rapidly over it, and then lightly biting it. Eliciting a strangled moan from Sephiroths throat, as the ex-General arched his back while bucking his hips up, and rubbing his arousal against Vincents. This action caused Vincent to growl huskily around Sephiroths perked sensitive nub, before releasing the left nub, and then making his way slowly over to the right one; which he gave the same treatment as he had to the left. With every flick of his tongue, with every suck upon the perked flesh Sephiroth groaned out louder, and began demanding Vincent just got on with it, however, Vincent only chuckled darkly as he finished teasing both of Sephiroths nipples.

Smirking to himself at Sephiroths reactions, Vincent slowly began to trail nips and bites down over Sephiroths torso, and pausing briefly at the ex-Generals happy trail; which he flicked his tongue at, before licking down to Sephiroths pubic mound while purring huskily,

"You know, Sephiroth" Vincent began in a husky sounding purr, "I've always wanted to do this, so you know just how pleasurable it is" Vincent stated, before with swift ease, engulfed Sephiroths throbbing length into his mouth,

"Hnnng... V-Vincent!" Sephiroth moaned out suddenly, as he bucked his hips up all while still trying to free his wrists.

Vincent only smirked around Sephiroths length, before he slowly bobbed his head up and down while sucking teasingly, before biting the tip gently to pull started groans from his lovers throat. Smirking around Sephiroths length once again, Vincent began to once again started bobbing his head up and down; before he slipped his right hand down to between Sephiroths thighs, as he lightly groped at the ex-Generals sack, and causing Sephiroth to shudder in delight while panting heavily as he moaned out his lovers name. Purring around Sephiroths blood engorged member, Vincent began quickening his bobs of up and down, and slowly bringing his lover to his end; which didn't take to long, however, Vincent stopped instantly, causing Sephiroth to growl out in disapproval. Vincent once again chuckled lightly at him, as he purred at his lover before he began nipping affectionately at Sephiroths inner thighs, and causing his lover to groan while tilting his head back and bucking his hips. Sephiroth struggled to tug at his restraints around his wrists, while bucking his hips more frantically to try and push his blood engorged length back into his lovers mouth, however with each thrust of his hips; Vincent would bite harshly at his thighs, piercing his sharpened fang like teeth through Sephiroths pale flesh, and allowing his crimson blood to flow down over his thighs, and staining them red.

Another, almost darker smirk tugged at Vincents lips as he watched the crimson liquid run down over Sephiroths thighs, before leaning closer as he darted his tongue out to lick up the run away droplets of the ex-Generals blood, and purring in lust at the sweet metallic taste that entered his warm moist cavern. Upon lapping up every single drop of escaped blood from upon Sephiroths thighs, Vincent slowly pushed himself to sit up once again between the ex-Generals thighs, and reached over to grab for the bottle of clear Lubricant; which he rolled between his palms to warm the bottle up slightly, before popping the cap open only to proceed to squirt the clear gel like substance into the palm of his left hand, before he sensually coated the fingers of his right hand after he had closed the bottle of lubricant only to drop it onto the bed, and coated his fingers and right palm in the clear gel like lubricant over his flesh. Smirking his dark devious smirk to himself, Vincent trailed his fingers up the inside of Sephiroths left thigh, and causing the pale male to shudder before gasping out his lovers name; which caused Vincent to purr huskily as he slipped his fingers down to push Sephiroths thighs apart a little more, before he pushed his slicked digits against the puckering entrance of his lovers tight virgin heat, and circled the slightly darker flesh before slowly pushing his middle digit against the puckering flesh,

"Do you want it, Sephy?" Vincent purred out, in a husky and lust laced voice, causing Sephiroth to shudder as he parted his lips,

"Mmm just do it Vincent, before I change my mind" Sephiroth growled out lustfully, while tugging on his restraints,

"As you wish, my ex-General" Vincent purred out, as he slowly pushed his middle finger into Sephiroths tight heat, and causing the ex-General to hiss out a slightly pain groaned.

A small hearty chuckle slipped from Vincents throat as he leaned up, while pushing his middle finger deeper into Sephiroths tight heat, and within seconds of shifting to face his lover; Vincent crushed his lips to the paler males, allowing his own lips to meld with his lovers while slowly beginning to thrust his middle digit into Sephiroths tight heat, and groaning lowly into his lovers mouth while feeling Sephiroths tight heat tighten around his lone digit. As Vincent began to thrust his middle digit into Sephiroths tight heat, before being able to slip a second digit into his lovers tight heat, and slackened it more, before Vincent began to scissor his fingers within his lovers tight heat. Sephiroth groaned throatily into Vincents mouth, as their tongues clashed, danced and entwined in together in sheer passion, before Vincent pushed a third digit into Sephiroths heat, and began thrusting hard and fast into his lovers heat. Moans and groans mixed together within both their mouths, as Vincent began grinding his throbbing arousal against Sephiroths, and in seconds Sephiroth broke from their heated passionate kiss and cried out a strangled garbled mess of his lovers name, as he shot his load between their bodies.

Smirking to himself at Sephiroths quickening raising chest, Vincent purred huskily against his lovers lips, and murmuring huskily about how much he was deeply in-love with his ex-General of a boyfriend; which caused Sephiroth to shudder in pleasure before groaning lowly in displeasure as he felt Vincent slip his digits from his own tight heat. Only for Vincent to pull swiftly away from Sephiroths toned muscled body, to grab for the discarded bottle of clear like gel Lubricant, and quickly smeared the cool gel along his own blood engorged member; which caused Vincent to gasp out a pleasured moan, as he closed the cap again before dropping the bottle to the floor as he carefully lined the tip of his erection up with Sephiroths now slackened entrance, and slowly pushed harshly into Sephiroths heat. Feeling the muscles constrict slightly around his throbbing erection, as Vincent leaned forward as he crushed his lips once again against Sephiroths, and pushing his tongue into the ex-Generals own mouth; which caused for the paler male to gasp out with a groan while slowly bucking his hips up, forcing Vincent to hiss in pleasure before he began to buck slowly into his lovers body, and ripping slight pain groans to slip from Sephiroths throat.

A mixture of groans, grunts and moans echoed around the room, Sephiroths perspirationed flesh shimmered slightly; while Vincents own muscled form shuddered as he pounded into his lovers heat, feeling it constrict harshly around his throbbing length, and bringing him slightly closer to his own release. However, not wanting to be first to release his juices, Vincent slowly shifted his right hand to between his own and Sephiroths bodies, and effortlessly wrapped the fingers of his right hand around Sephiroths throbbing length; causing Sephiroth to groan and shudder, as he arched his back off of the bed, and gasping out a groaned garbled mess of his lovers name, before releasing thick milky ropes of his release over his own torso and Vincents. Vincent hissed out in the sudden tightness of his lovers heat, before thrusting slightly harder into the ex-General before stilling as he to found his own release within the tightness that enveloped his throbbing length. Causing both males to shudder, there breathing erratic, as Vincent groaned lowly while shifting weakly and collapsing beside his lover.

Spending no more than a few minutes to come down from their high, Vincent shifted beside Sephiroth as he quickly unfastened the belts from around the ex-Generals ankles, before trailing his fingers up the paler males torso, and pausing at the black sahs as he purred against Sephiroths ear,

"Did you enjoy that?" He asked huskily, as he slowly tugged the sash up from around his lovers eyes,

"Mmm I did actually, Maybe I will let you top more often" Sephiroth purred back as he tugged on his wrists, "Now unfasten these"

"Or else what?" Vincent questioned lustfully, as he shifted slightly, and straddled his lovers hips,

"Mmmm... you are a tease Vincent" Sephiroth growled out in a deep husky voice,

"I know, but you love it" Vincent stated as he leaned forward, and quickly unfastened the belt around Sephiroths wrists, "There, is that better?"

"Much" The ex-General purred, as he gripped at Vincents hips, and slung him down upon the bed, "Now then, round two?"

"Not tonight love, working, then dominating you has taken it out of me" Vincent confessed as he stretched his toned and muscled body out from beneath Sephiroths, "Maybe tomorrow, I don't have to do anything"

"I will hold you to that Vincent" Sephiroth hissed playfully, before laying himself down upon Vincents torso, and closed his eyes while listening to silence that filled the room,

"Good night, Sephy" Vincent whispered, lovingly, while wrapping his arms around his lovers shoulders, and slowly closed his eyes to allow the darkness of sleep to claim him.

Unbeknownst to the now sleeping pair of the bright blue eyes that had been watching them, as a small chuckles escaped into the night air, before those blue eyes vanished to go report what they had found, about one of their previous comrades. Leaving both the ex-General and Vincent to sleep soundly, as the night slowly moved on, and the wind dying down just as the new day began to seep over Nibelheim from the mountain peeks of Mt. Nibel.

 **Author's Notes:** Well now, that took me a few days to write, but I finally have my story written up from paper. I hope you all enjoy it, as much as I did writing it. Please feel free to leave comments, votes and ideas or requests in the comment section, I will try to get back to all your messages ASAP. Thank you :)


End file.
